The Misadventures Of Glacius Chapter 1: A Strange New World
by Dudewhatdidyousay
Summary: Glacius is having a calm tour of the cosmos, when he discovers an unfamiliar galaxy. He gets too close to the gravitational field, and gets sucked into a world he knows nothing about. Might he make it out?
1. A Strange New World

"The misadventures of Glacius."

Chapter 1: A Strange New World.

I am Glacius, an alien of a far-away planet. I once had a mishappening when i crashed on a planet, Earth, and had difficulties with some group of greedy people. But now, something entirely different happened. It happened when i was having a normal day, craving a little adventure. I went into my house and in my spaceship to explore the cosmo's. When i was pretty far into my galaxy, i found some fascinating planets, although they had no life.

It was then when i found out that i was in an entirely different galaxy; The Milky Way. "Why is it called that? Is there milk everywhere?" I pondered. So i decided to explore more, and i found 8 planets, all with no life and strange atmospheres. I found out their names too: Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Mars, Neptune, Venus, Mercury, and Earth. "Hey...Earth is the name of that planet i once crashed in." I remarked. So i continued my exploration, flying pretty fast.

Eventually, i found yet another galaxy. It turns out it does not really have a name yet. "Maybe this is a new, undiscovered galaxy?" I asked myself. I searched for planets and the first planet i saw kind of looked like Earth, perhaps with a few differences. "Thats odd...it looks like another planet." I said. So I got a little curious, and skimmed a little too close to the gravitational field. I guess I hadn't learned from my past mistakes, cause I got sucked in again. 

The ship landed with a big thud, bursting into flames. "Oh no, it took me forever to make that ship." I said.


	2. The Maze Of The Forest Welcome Mat Set

"The Misadventures Of Glacius."

Chapter 2: The Maze Of The Forest / Welcome Mat Set.

Apparently, Glacius had been stuck in some sort of forest that seemed huge. His crashed spaceship caused a forest fire, but Glacius evaporated some of his ice, turning it into water, and extinguished it. The loud noise woke up some strange creatures Glacius had never heard of before. "What in the world are these things?" Glacius questioned as the creatures that looked like wolves attacked.

Glacius shot some ice at them, freezing a few of them. "I do not wish to fight, but they started it..." Glacius calmly said. He froze them all, and then shattered them into little pieces of ice. "I feel bad now for killing some creatures...but I guess it is not my fault I defended myself." Glacius said. Glacius continued walking, but he just got lost. The forest was very dark, and he did not have a map. Glacius thought he'd never make it through.

"I hope I can find a way out." Glacius said to himself. As he was venturing through this dark place, he constantly got attacked by many odd creatures, some of them he knew, some he didn't. When he was just about to give up, he saw a shining light coming from somewhere. "Might that be the way out?" Glacius asked himself. He kept moving towards the light, getting closer and closer. "I think i found the way out!" Glacius said in a happy tone.

Glacius found the way out of the spooky, dark, hostile forest, and found himself in a city he did not know. "Well, THAT was a terrible way to welcome somebody." Glacius said to himself. "But now I am, once again, in a place I know nothing about". When he entered the place, it was very different from what he normally sees. Usually its all about the high tech, but this place is opposite to that. "Where the heck am i?" Glacius wondered.

In a purple flash of light, Glacius saw a pony of the same color as the flash. "Who are you?" The pony asked. "...I was about to ask the same question..." Glacius replied. "Are you perhaps a new species?" The pony asked. "I never seen anything like you before". Glacius was very surprised to see a talking pony before his eyes. "...My race's name is difficult to pronounce, so i will not tell you. But my name is Glacius." Glacius said.

"Okay then, welcome to Ponyville, Glacius." The purple pony greeted. "...Ponyville?" Glacius asked. "Don't get too confused about it, its just the name of our town" The purple pony said. "Okay, i have given you a proper introduction...would you mind telling me your name?" Glacius asked. "Oh, my name is Twilight, but you may call me Princess Twilight." Twilight said. "...Okay then, nice to meet you, Princess Twilight." Glacius said.

"So, are you the ruler of this place?" Glacius asked. "I am one of the four princesses of Equestria, an Element Of Harmony." Twilight said. "Whats Equestria? And what is an Element Of Harmony?" Glacius questioned. "Perhaps it would be easier if i showed you..." Twilight said. Glacius followed Princess Twilight into a big castle shaped sort of like a tree. "Wow, nice castle." Glacius complimented. "Thanks." Twilight replied. Twilight handed Glacius a book.

Glacius was oblivious to the fact that this pony could communicate with him, and thought the book would be in another language. But he opened the book, and saw he could read all the words. Glacius read everything about the Elements Of Harmony, the four princesses of Equestria, what Equestria is, and some of its past problems that, when they were solved, changed Equestria's future. Glacius was surprised that one book had so much information.

"This was much better than when i crashed on that other planet...they set the welcome mat perfectly for me." Glacius said to himself. "What other planet?" Twilight asked. "Well, you see, this isn't the first time i crashed on a planet...But maybe i'll tell you more later." Glacius said. Glacius likes this planet a lot more than Earth, where he was kept as a slave and forced to participate in a tournament to the death. But something bad is going to happen soon...


End file.
